Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
/Archief 1 */Archief 2 */Archief 3 */Archief 4 */Archief 5 Hey Hallo ik ben blij om deze site te sluiten en leuk. Ik ben ook op Lovia dus yay. Elke manier kunt u zenden mij links naar politieke partijen en de overheid stuff. thanks! Crystalbeastdeck09 feb 5, 2010 23:23 (UTC) :Hier vind je politieke partijen. Hier kan men stemmen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 6, 2010 09:35 (UTC) ::Klopt het dat jij met een vertaalmachine hier op zit? er zijn namelijk weinig mensen die Nederlands als tweede taal hebben Jillids feb 6, 2010 18:25 (UTC) :::Jillids, dat valt nog mee. In Duitsland is het Nederlands best een populair keuzevak op de middelbare school. Maar het komt inderdaad een beetje vertaalmachinaal over, misschien is 't wel wiktionarywerk ofzo :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 6, 2010 19:25 (UTC) ::::Nooit geweten OWTB, dat was voor jouw zeker een eitje :P Jillids feb 6, 2010 19:28 (UTC) :::::Ik heb alleen op de Grundschule (=basisschool) gezeten in Duitsland, niet op de middelbare :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 7, 2010 07:16 (UTC) ::::::O, ok :p Jillids feb 9, 2010 14:31 (UTC) Jillis, effe serieus man! Wth wil je nou uithalen met die acherlijke fucklandjes. Het is gewoon niet leuk meer. Je verkloot deze site die al verkloot was. Je hele reputatie verpest je hier mee, zie je dat niet? Rot toch op, het liefst naar verweggistan.Pedro DeVille apr 4, 2010 07:48 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, Pedro heeft weer eens helemaal gelijk! Jullie gasten stellen je aan, met je zielige gezeik over mijn taalgebruik terwijl je zelf van die domme kutstreken uithaald als het starten van nieuwe landjes terwijl je wéét wat voor gedoe daarvan komt! Waar de fok slaat zoiets op? En waag het niet te gaan zeuren over mijn gescheld want je hebt het er nu zelf naar gemaakt! Weetje wie over gescheld zeuren, Jillis? Kleine meisjes. Kleine meisjes en ouwe wijven. Ben je dat, Jillis? Ben jij een klein meisje? Of een oud wijf - wat zal het zijn? Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 07:50 (UTC) :Van mij mag je met alles schelden zolang je daar een reden voor hebt en hoef je echt niet altijd voormeel te doen maar met kanker schelden gaat mij te ver en als mensen het vervelend vind dat je kankeren gebruikt stop er dan gewoon mee zeuren is een goed alternatief maar ik zie dat je dat al doet dus waarom zeur jij dan nog? Jillids apr 4, 2010 12:03 (UTC) ::O en pedro rot zelf lekker op, het is maar een geintje, ik stel mij niet dat doen jullie over een paar dagen is het weer afgelopen Jillids apr 4, 2010 12:06 (UTC) Llamada Als ik naar jouw website Llamada zou komen, zou het mij dan worden toegestaan om een compleet eigen dorp te stichten en er een gigantische, luxeuze villa neer te planten voor mijn puissant rijke en zeer veredelde en verfijnde personages? Als het antwoordt een volmondige ja is dan zal ik je verzoek gaarne in overweging nemen. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 13, 2010 15:55 (UTC) :Ja maar het is niet zeker of je de naam mag verzinnen, je hebt echter een land genaamt Sparta dat allemaal griekse steden heeft. Jillids aug 15, 2010 08:48 (UTC) Grieks? Dat is leuk! Maar ik zou het wel fijn vinden om dingen te mogen hernoemen of dingen zelf te verzinnen. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 08:56 (UTC) :Het land is nog niet erg ontwikkeld kwa informatie dus er valt wel veel te verzinnen, er zullen wel wat dingen zijn die je moet overnemen maar het meeste kun je zelf verzinnen. Jillids aug 15, 2010 09:00 (UTC) Schrijf dan maar dat Mellisánder Chilonides nu heerst over Sparta. Dan ben ik morgen of overmorgen daar. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:01 (UTC) ::Dat mag ik niet doen, je kunt het wel aanvragen in de kroeg. Als je actief bent dan zal dat ideaal zijn aangezien sparta erg inactief was. Jillids aug 15, 2010 09:04 (UTC) :Hoezo mag je dat niet doen? Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:06 (UTC) ::Omdat ik niet de baas ben. Jillids aug 15, 2010 09:07 (UTC) :Je zou het kunnen overleggen met je mede site leden. Ik wil wel wat toezeggingen hebben als ik kom. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:09 (UTC) ::Ik je toezeggen dat je je welkom bent en dat we altijd iemand kunnen gebruiken die alles rond het land sparta eens een opknapbeurd geeft. Jillids aug 15, 2010 09:11 (UTC) :Stel nou dat ik geestdriftig aan de slag ga en hard aan een pagina werk, en dan vervolgens iemand mij verteld dat het niet zo hoort of niet goed is en alles wordt teruggedraaid? Dat heb ik al eens eerder meegemaakt op een andere site en dat wil ik nu niet weer meemaken. Daarom wil ik wat toezeggingen. Daarbij komt dat ik het hier wel naar mijn zin hebt. Lok Fikkie met een fikse kluif. Nu jij weer! Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:13 (UTC) ::Helaas is dit alleen te voorkomen door alles goed door te lezen. Jillids aug 15, 2010 09:26 (UTC) :Nee het is alleen te voorkomen door duidelijkheid te scheppen en mij als nieuwe leider aan te wijzen en mij de macht te geven over dat land Sparta en alles wat zich erin bevind. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:29 (UTC) :::Je zult het moeten vragen op de kroeg, meer kan ik niet doen. Jillids aug 15, 2010 09:43 (UTC) ::::Lol, je begint wel gelijk over macht van een heel land. Achfijn, als je goed overlegd, en je laat bijpraten door ons mag je doen wat je wil, een luxe villa enzo. En ik verzeker je, als je geestdriftig aan een pagina hebt gewerkt, dan zal ik er voor zorgen dat het niet zomaar wordt teruggedraaid. En als je sparta wil, dan kun je je aanmelden op llamada, en het vragen in de kroeg (je maakt redelijk wat kans aangezien het altijd al een verlaten land is geweest. Het is echt toe aan een goede actieve leider). aug 15, 2010 09:48 (UTC) :::Zou ik ook kunnen schrijven dat Sparta de beste economie heeft van alle andere landen, de grootste legers en de meeste inwoners? Het oogt nu wat armetierig, het is lang niet op het niveau van bijvoorbeeld jullie landjes Noel en Saint Tropez. Mag ik anderen "overtreffen"? Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:52 (UTC) ::::Je kan natuurlijk het leger, economie, aantal inwoners verhogen zodat het in verhouding komt met de andere landen. Maar denk je niet dat mensen je een beetje vreemd gaan vinden als je direct begint met: Sparta is in dit de beste, heeft dit als grootste, is hier beter in dan de rest, is daar beter in dan de rest, heeft het beste dit, heeft het beste dat. aug 15, 2010 09:54 (UTC) :::Het kan natuurlijk geleidelijk gaan, maar het zou leuk zijn om het algemene niveau van leven een beetje op te krikken. Aan de andere kant, het kan ook een groot avontuur zijn te heersen over een arm en onderontwikkeld land, en dan te proberen om er langzamerhand verbetering in aan te brengen. Ik geloof dat de mogelijkheden enorm groot zijn; allicht zelfs een koningshuis? Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:56 (UTC) ::::Je bent vrij om te vragen in de llamada kroeg of je dat mag doen. Het land heeft voor de 2e keer nu een inactieve leider, dus het is echt toe om flink te worden opgebouwd. Je plannen klinken goed ;). In mijn opzicht is sparta nu een beetje het verloren land. aug 15, 2010 09:59 (UTC) :::::Momenteel staat sparta aangeschreven als het armste land van Llamada, misschien is wel een uitdaging om daar wat van te maken. Ik zag echter net dat de huidige leider wat aanpassingen deed (cavitas). Ik denk dat je het beste eerst met hem kan overleggen. Jillids aug 15, 2010 10:02 (UTC) ::::Is hij actief op deze site? Ik hoorde van jouw dat bijna iedereen eerst van wikistad kwam en toen Llamada bevolkte. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 10:22 (UTC) :::::Je hebt cavitas al aangesproken via fictive landen. aug 15, 2010 10:31 (UTC) ::::Zonder antwoord. Het is toch handig dat deze fictieve landen wikis min of meer inelkaar overlopen. Maar Llamada is helemaal niet aan wikia verbonden, of wel soms? Ik zie er geen spam en reclame. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 10:36 (UTC) :::::Ik bedoel dat je cavitas daar kan contacteren aangezien hij hier een onbepaalde IP ban heeft. Llamada is geen wikiaproject maar is helemaal zelf gehost, daarom heeft het ook een llamadawiki'.nl' domein. (En dat heeft zo zijn voordelen :P) aug 15, 2010 10:38 (UTC) ::::Waarom is hij geblokkeerd, als ik vragen mag? En waarom dan niet op jullie website, heeft hij soms een nieuwe identiteit aangenomen? Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 10:40 (UTC) :::::Omdat hij zich hier heeft misdragen met ernstig sokpopmisbruik. Daarbij is het niet zo dat als hij zich hier misdraagt dat hij ook op llamada een ban krijgt. De projecten staan niet met elkaar in verbinding. Dus zou hij zich eerst moeten misdragen op llamada voordat hij daar een blok krijgt. aug 15, 2010 10:42 (UTC) ::::Mag ik van Sparta een monarchie maken en mezelf aan het hoofd van zowel de monarchie als de regering zetten, zoals het landje Noel heeft? Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 10:45 (UTC) :::::Zou je in de kroeg van llamada moeten vragen, aangezien het een democratisch project is :P. En als er geen grote bezwaren zijn dan houd niks je tegen. aug 15, 2010 10:47 (UTC) :::::Cavitas is op dit moment in onze Chatbox misschien kun je daar is naar toe komen om te overleggen aug 15, 2010 10:51 (UTC) ::::::Je kunt een revolutie houden alleen is dit niet erg gewenst. Je mag wel een monarch spelen Jillids aug 15, 2010 15:10 (UTC) :::::Niet gewenst, maar wel mogelijk? Then revolution it is, babe! Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 15:26 (UTC) ::::::Je moet je afvragen of je daar erg populair mee wordt, vaak worden nieuwe die zulke drastische wijzigen aanbrengen als vandalisten bestempeld. Kijk eerste maar eens of het zo goed is. Jillids aug 15, 2010 18:07 (UTC) IP Die IP heeft slechts één vandalistische bijdrage geleverd en dat is voor mij niet voldoende aanleiding om een blokkade voor onbepaalde tijd in te stellen. Vooralsnog krijgt 'ie van mij het voordeel van de twijfel. Mocht er vanaf dit IP wederom een vandalistische bijdrage komen dan zal er opnieuw een blokkade volgen, ditmaal een zwaardere. Maar ik ga het nu even voor de verandering netjes volgens het boekje doen. Het onbeperkt blokkeren van vandalen zoals men op wikiweet en llamada doet heeft er onder andere toe geleid dat de activiteit afnam, naar mijn mening. Wat als iemand, een nieuweling, een foutje maakt? Dan schrik je zo met een blokkade weg. We beginnen met een waarschuwing, dan 1 uur, dan 2 uur, dan 1 dag, dan 3 dagen, dan 1 week, dan 2 weken, 1 maand, 2 maanden, etc, etc, je snapt het. :P Dr. Magnus nov 13, 2010 19:00 (UTC) :Ik heb er verder geen verstand van maar als apoo een onbeperkte blokkade opgeeft dan is het meestal een spambot en die hoeven wij niet. Jillids nov 13, 2010 19:31 (UTC) ::IP's mogen niet onbeperkt geblokt worden. IP-adres worden namelijk om de zoveel tijd heruitgedeeld en dat resulteert erin dat als je een IP voor eeuwig blokkeert een goed willende gebruiker hierdoor niet zal kunnen bewerken. Voor IP's geldt dus maximaal 1 à 2 jaar. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 14, 2010 13:00 (UTC) :::Ow ok. Jillids nov 14, 2010 13:08 (UTC) ::Mooi, is dat ook weer opgelost! Dr. Magnus nov 15, 2010 12:38 (UTC) Aardig van je Magnus dat je een Open Proxy/Spambot probeert op te voeden, helaas zal dit je niet gaan lukken. Ik heb ervaring genoeg om deze bots en proxy's te herkennen. Dit is zeker geen nieuweling met goede bedoelingen. Proxy's worden ook niet uitgedeeld aan de normale mensen. Dit is simpelweg niet te doen omdat je dan als gebruiker met een hele lading ellende zit opgescheept. Daarom heb ik mijn blokkade, die zonder fatsoenlijk overleg weer verschillende malen is aangepast, weer verlengt naar 1 jaar. Mocht er dan toevallig een normaal mens het IP krijgen toegewezen dan kan er altijd een mailtje worden gestuurd. Apoo banaan nov 17, 2010 16:12 (UTC) Blokkade Dat jullie me blokkeren - groot gelijk. Moet je vooral doen. Maar alsjeblieft blijf van mijn artikelen af en heb het fatsoen mijn personages niet zomaar dood te maken. Ik bedoel, kom op zeg: dingen zoals dit, waar de fok slaat dat nou weer op? Jullie maken mijn personage dood zonder overleg - waar jullie het recht niet toe hebben en vervolgens wordt het nergens genoemd (zoals bij Tom Vonk wél gebeurde) en krijg ik een "oneervolle vermelding" bij de begrafenis (wat de fok betekent dat überhaupt?? dat er iemand bij de kist staat en zegt: "'t was een klootzak"? :P)... Ik vind dit niet erg netjes hoor. Ook dat Apoo dan die bewerkingen onzichtbaar maakt en dat gesprekje van zijn OP verwijdert, kom op zeg! Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 25, 2011 17:13 (UTC) Eagle Star Awards Hey Jillis, Ik heb besloten om in september eindelijk de Eagle Star Awards weer eens te houden. Nu wil ik je vragen of je misschien jezelf of een afbeelding of bedrijf van je wil nomineren in een bepaalde categorie. Je mag zo vaak nomineren als je wilt. Niels20020 (overleg/talk) 7 aug 2015 12:40 (UTC)